The Princess & The King
by Ice Mistress 101
Summary: Read and see. It's a fariy tale
1. Meeting Princess Midnight

Do you really want to hear the story of the Princess and the King that stole her heart or the true story of Serenity and the Prince or maybe both? You tell me but for now the story that change history and made the stars in heaven cry. Many people with hearts as pure as the heavens have heard this story but those whose heart weren't as pure have heard the story of Serenity and the Earth Prince. But the Gods have allowed me to let you and you alone to hear this story. For you are the chosen one who will set the history of the White Moon Princesses and there loves to rest. For this is the true story of Princesses of the White Moon Kingdom and there true loves.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Once upon a time there lived two beautiful Princesses of the Moon. Suitors came form all over the universe to clamed theirs hands in married. The oldest of the two sister wouldn't allow anyone to clam her hand or her sister hand with out a fight. Many of the suitors came to clam her beautiful sister Serenity hand in marriage. She on the other hand had few because she was more like her father's race. She was more of a warrior than a Princess and that would scare the suitors off but you see she didn't let that bother her for she knew that one-day her Prince would come.  
  
On this morning the King of the Plant Vegeta and his Capitan Bardock landed on the Moon at that time Princess Midnight was engage in a battle with one of the suitors that came to clam her sisters hand in marriage. The King and his Capitan were in awe at this girl skill. From what they have seen the girl was very powerful and was of his race. As the battle ended she turned to the woman in white and walk a way. The King was approach by the King Toma of the Moon and the young lady from they just saw.  
  
'It's nice to have the King from my home plant here.'  
  
'It's nice to be here Toma. This is my right hand man and Capitan Bardock.'  
  
'This is my youngest daughter Serenity. At the mount oldest of the two is in the training room.'  
  
'Was the young lady that was fighting the young man just a few minutes ago was your daughter.'  
  
'Yes, please come so I can show you around.'  
  
They came to the training room where they heard groans of fustians. They look in to see Princess punch few at the punching bag non-stop. The bags chain broke and few into the glass covered wall. The young lady turned and looks at her father.  
  
'What did I do now?'  
  
'Nothing so far.'  
  
'So why are you here than?'  
  
'Well, King Vegeta and his Capitan want to see the young lady whom fought this morning in the courtyard.'  
  
'Well here I am and here I go.' She said as she walked to the door on the right.  
  
'Midnight that was not nice get back here an apology to our guess.'  
  
'Like hell I will and if you here for Serenity you better be a good challenge because I haven't had one in a long time.'  
  
She walk thought the door and slammed it shut.  
  
That night everyone gathers for dinner but Midnight didn't show up. After dinner King Toma was looking for his daughter but couldn't find her anywhere in the palace. Than it hit him that she was in the grave room. King Vegeta was walking around the palaces at that time when he seen Toma walking towards a small house across the courtyard. He caught up with Toma at the time he was walking in the small house.  
  
'Vegeta what are you doing out here?' 'Just taken a walk when I saw you. I wanted to ask if you have seen Midnight. I want to talk to her.'  
  
'Well at the moment I'm going to get her to ask why she didn't come to dinner.'  
  
They both walked in the room to fine that the Princess was on the ground unconsation. Vegeta pick her up and follow the King carrying the princess to the informer. 


	2. Apology & The Plan

Three weeks later Midnight finds herself in her room. She gets up to go to the window that faces the Earth. It was a beautiful spring night. She grabs her robs and heads for the garden. At that time Vegeta was in the garden watch the rare view of the Earth and the Midnight Blue Rose bloom. When Midnight got to her favored spot in the garden. She found Vegeta there. She walks up to were Vegeta stand. She opens her month to speak but he bet her to it. 'It's beautiful isn't.' 'Yes, it is. I love this view. 'Mmm.' 'So why are you here?' 'Your father asked me to come.' 'So your not here for Serenity's hand?' 'No, why do you ask?' 'Because every man that step foot on the Moon wants her.' 'Well I'm not every man. She isn't what I'm looking for in a mate.' 'Than what are you looking for in mate?' 'You are what I'm looking for.' 'What you can't ..' Before she could finish her sentence he kisses her with passion that he or she has never known that existed. She tries pulling away but finally gave in and kissed him back. He pulls away. 'Midnight I..' Before he could finish she turns and run away. Head towards the palace but instead of going to her room she heads for a secret room in the training room.  
  
That morning Serenity runs into her sister's bedroom. She pushes thought the door and jumps in her sister's bed. 'Midnight guess what? Midnight wakes up!' 'What, I'm sleeping.' 'I can see that but guess what.' 'What?' 'Just guess.' 'I don't know.' 'Come on just guess.' 'Okay, uh uh uh I don't know.' 'Ok, The Prince Darien Of earth just asked me to marry him.' 'Good for you, Now can I go to sleep.? 'What! You're not going to fright him?' 'No, not unless you want me to but if you love him than marry him. Just let me get some sleep.' 'What's wrong?' 'Nothing.' 'Yeah right and I'm a monkey's aunt.' 'Well hello monkey's aunt.' 'Mid?' 'Okay, okay, Well last night I when to the garden and guess who I saw?' 'Who who?' 'I'll tell you if you stop sounding like an owl.' 'Ok just tell me 'Vegeta.'  
  
As they talked King Vegeta and Capitan Bardock where training. Punches and kicks were flying. One would throw a punch or a kick and the other one would dodge it. 'Bardock, Have you seen Midnight?' 'No, I haven't your might one.' 'How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that when its just you and I.' 'Sorry, Vegeta and no I haven't.' 'Thanks, I think I'll go and find her.'  
  
At that moment the King and Queen were having there own conversion. 'What are we going to do if she doesn't marry. The kingdom will fall.' 'I know. I think that we should talk to her.' 'But Tome, you know she will just try passing the throne on to Serenity.' 'Maybe we should give Serenity the throne.' 'Maybe , lets talk to her first, or maybe we can come up with a plan so she would have to take the throne. 'That might work. I'll go and get her while you come up with a plan.' 'Okay but taken your time.'  
  
There was a knock at Midnight door. But she didn't answer. The person at the kept on knocking until she yelled, 'Go away I'm sleeping!' 'Midnights you need to get up.' 'Why I want to sleep there is nothing to do.' 'What do you mean there is nothing to do?' 'Just what I said.' 'But what about the Prince Darien, you know wants to marry your sister.' 'If she loves him than she could marry him.' 'What have you done with my daughter? Where is she?' 'Ha ha ha very funny daddy.' 'So I guess that that you want to sleep all day long?' 'Yes!' 'Okay, but you need to go and talk with your mother and Vegeta has been looking for you. He wants to talk to you.' 'Okay, say that again.' 'Your mother wants to talk to you?' 'No the part about Vegeta.' 'That he has looking for you and wants to talk to you.' 'Okay.' 'See you at lunch.' 'Bye daddy.'  
  
After talking to her father she get dress and heads for the throne room. On her way she saw Serenity and Bardock talking. As she listens Vegeta walked up behind her. 'What are they talking about?' She jumps than turns around to meet Vegeta. 'You scared me and no I don't know what there talking about.' 'I've been looking for you' 'Yeah I know. So what do you want?' 'I want to talk about what happen last night.' 'Okay.' 'Look I'm sorry for what happen.' 'And that you have fallen in love with my kid sister. Look I have heard that before and I really don't want to hear it again.' 'Midnight that isn't what.' 'But you can get out of my way. You see I have to go talk to my mother and I don't want my whole day ruin by the likes of you.' She turns and walk away from him but as she walked he tries to grab her by the arm but to no a vinid.  
  
~I knew it I knew it. I just knew that this would happen. I can't believe I let myself fall that that jackass. All he wants was to use me to get to Serenity. I can't believe I fell for him. ~ 'Ahhhhhhhhhh.' 'Midnight what is wrong?' 'Nothing mother.' 'Didn't you say you want to talk to me?' 'Yes I did. Phoenix you know as well as I does that you must be married by your eighteenth birthday. So why haven't you found a husband.' 'Easy that's because every man that I want or comes here wants Serenity.' Phoenix. 'Look mother I'm not going to find anyone because I'm not your avenger princess. I a warrior, not a princess, and I'm not as beautiful as the rest of the princess in the court.' 'Phoenix how can you say that. You a very beautiful young lady and being a warrior only makes you a better queen for the future. You'll be able to defend your people under a surprise attack.' 'Well why don't you tell that to the suitor not me.' 'Okay Phoenix, how about this if you can't find anyone by your eighteenth birthday, then you will have to marry the Prince that your Father and I have chosen for you. What do you say.' 'Yeah whatever mother.' 'So are you going to help me with your sisters wedding. If there is a wedding?' 'No, and there is a wedding. Is that all you want mother?' 'Yes it is see you at lunch.' 'Whatever!' she yelled walking out of the room.  
  
That night Queen Selenity and King Toma held a ball celebrating the engagement of Princess Serenity and Prince Darien of Earth. But Midnight was nowhere to be found and the ballroom. 'Princess Midnight your escort is waiting for you.' 'Let him that I'm not going to that damn thing.' 'Phoenix open the door,' her father yells. 'No, I'm not going to that damn ball.' 'Phoenix your sister will be crusted if you do come.' 'Don't use my sister to make me come to that damn thing.' 'You get your ass out of that room and come congratulate your sister.' 'Fine I'll come but I'm not staying long.' 'Whatever just as long as you show up in a dress not in a man arm suite.' 'I'll come down in what ever I damn well please.' 'Don't make me come in there and make sure you come down in a dress.' 'Fine I wear a got damn dress. Happy fuck.' ~Alright he wants me in a dress. I'll come down in a dress.~ 


	3. True Feelings & New Love Part 1

Midnight walked down the long corridor to the ballroom. As she walks she could hear her mother announce that her sister will be married to Prince Darien this coming spring. She stood at the door and watch Vegeta head for the balcony. She also saw how Bardock disappear into the shadows of the room with a broken heart. As her sister took Prince Darien hand to begin the waltz she walked out onto the floor. She hears the whispers and the gaps for everyone in the room. She cross the floor to the throne and brow down before her mother and father. Than took the seat on beside her father. The music began and she seat there and watch her sister dance the night way. It's nice to see my daughter in dress better yet looking as beautiful than ever. 'Yeah whatever, Can I go now.' 'You just got here why would you want to go and remember the deal that you made?' 'Yes, I came to make appears and now it's time for me to leave before I hurt someone.' 'Okay but before you go just dance one time with a nice gentlemen.' 'Okay but I chose.' 'All right.' Stood up and head towards Bardock who stood in the darkest corner of the room. At that time Vegeta walked in to the room to see the most beauties of woman head for Bardock. He took a closer look to see that it was Princess Midnight in a dark blue dress that showed off her curves with no straps and a low v-cut in the back that left a long trail across the floor. He couldn't take his eyes away from her as she disappears in to the shadows then reappear with Bardock on her arm. She led him to the dance floor and place her hand on his shoulder the other in his. As they dance on the crowded floor Vegeta watch the young woman take a feather hold on his heart. He couldn't take his eyes of the young goddess. He could take it any more watching the woman who had stole his heart dance with his best friend. He could feel the anger and jouesly take hold. He had to leave the room and get way from this beautiful angel. He could bear to see his angel his goddess in the arm of another. As she dance with Bardock she could feel the anger of Vegeta and the disappointment of his heart. For once she felt sorry for one of her sister suitors. She looked away from Vegeta to be only to be met with the sad and lonely eyes of Bardock. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder to comfort him. She could feel that he was surprise at her actions. Then she felt the anger and jouesly of someone in the room but she couldn't pin out whom. As the music ended they there closeness and dance until the began of a new song. Bardock watch the beauty in his arm and study every line and curve in her face. He watches those beautiful eyes stairs back at him. Then the music end and other one began and whisper and appulse was heard. She backs away from him and brow. He did the same and kissed her hand and walked off the floor.  
  
They stood on the balcony and watch the lovely of flowers bloom on this night. She turned and looked into Bardock's face only to be met with those beautiful black eyes. 'Bardock are you in love with my sister.' 'Yes, Princess.' 'Oh, Bardock you don't have to call me that. Phoenix would do just fine.' 'Well Bardock if you really love her than go after her.' 'But she isn't to be married to Prince Darien?' 'Yes, at the time she told me that he had asked her. I was in my right mine to stop her from saying yes.' 'But if you really love than I'll help you get her back.' 'Okay, but there is a problem.' 'Mmm, what is it?' 'Now I have these weird feeling for you.' He lend in to gave her a kiss that was more passionate harder and delightful than Vegeta's. At that moment you could see the Earth and all it's wonders from the balcony. That they stood on and gave everything they had into that kiss. 'Oh Toma look at them I think she finally found love.' 'I don't know I thought that she had feelings for Vegeta but if you think so than she has found it.' 'Lets leave them be.'  
AN: What do you guys think. I hope you like the twist. Please let me know if you have any ideas on how the next chapter should go then email me or add to a character to the story. If you want me to make the chapter longer or gave you a peak at the new chapters just review and ask. With love Mistress Of The Moon 


	4. True Feelings & New Love Part 2

At midnight there was a knock a Midnight's door. At first she ignored it but they kept knocking. She did even to get her rob when she got up. She open the door to her surprises it was none other than Vegeta. 'Midnight we have to talk.' 'What is it Vegeta. Couldn't it wait till morning?' 'No, because I'm leaving in the morning.' 'Okay, come in.' 'Midnight I'm sorry for the way I acted today but I wanted to let you know before I leave that I think I'm falling in love with you. That's what I was trying to say before you went start yelling about Serenity. Tonight went I saw you in that dress I knew than that I was in love but went you were dancing with Bardock I knew that I had to make you. Midnight would you be my mate.' ' Don't know what to say Vegeta.' 'Please say yes and leave with me tomorrow. Come be my Queen of Vegeta.' 'Vegeta I need time to think about this. Gave me until the time you leave please.' 'As you wish.'  
  
That night Midnight didn't get any sleep. She had to sort out her feeling for Vegeta and Bardock. Dose she love Vegeta or Bardock. That night she pasted her finally decision. She sleeps for a good hour before there was another knock on her door. At first she ignored but than the doors bust open. Midnight jumps to her feet in a fighting stance only to see that it was her sister. 'What's wrong Serena?' 'How could you?' 'How could I do what?' 'How could you take Bardock from me.' 'I didn't take any one from no one.' 'Then why didn't stop him from kissing you.' 'Lets get this straight you are going to marry Prince Darien and whom I kiss is none of your concern. For your information last night when I dance with and on the balcony the only thing we talk about was you because he's in love with you but when we kiss was because we both was hurt by the ones we love so we seek comfort in each other arm. Right now I have to get pack if I want to make it to the lunch pad in time.' 'What?' 'Vegeta asked me to marry me And come with him to Vegeta.' 'I can't believe this.' 'Me nether. He came here last night asking me to leave with him and be his mate.' 'How are you going to tell mom.' 'I don't know. Maybe I let her find out on her own.' 'Phoenix.' 'Look, I love Vegeta like you love Bardock and I'm not going to make the same mistake again.' 'Ok I'll help you pack, but only if you help me get Bardock and help me get Darien and Rei together.' 'You got it and thanks.' 'Hey Phoenix is you and Vegeta planning on making me an aunt.' 'hut up and help me pack before I throw this brush at you.' 'Okay, okay.'  
  
Vegeta stood on the landing pad with Bardock waiting for Midnight to show but it look like she wouldn't. They turn to get on the ship when they heard their names being shouted. They turn to look and to there amazement it was Midnight and Serenity running towards them. 'So you guys were going to up and leave us uh. 'I didn't think that you were coming. 'Vegeta why and the hell I wouldn't come when I love you too much. 'Are we leaving are not. 'What but aren't you suppose to be getting married to Prince Darien. 'I love you too much to marry an asshole like that Bardock. 'It's off to Vegeta.' They boarded the ship head for a new life, but unknown to them that Prince Darien's bodyguard followed them to the landing paid to see what the future Princess of Earth was up to. He was shocked to find this little piece of information to gave to the Prince. 


End file.
